


Dear Harry

by WonderingWanderer



Category: Karrin Murphy - Fandom, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Slightly AU. Will probably be jossed by Battle Ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingWanderer/pseuds/WonderingWanderer
Summary: Slightly AU version of Murphy's outlook after Skin Game
Relationships: implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dear Harry

Dear Harry,

This is probably the hardest letter I’ve ever tried to write. I know the time with Maggie has done you a world of good and the month probably flew by. Wish I’d been able to share some of the time with you but you deserved every minute with your daughter. She’s such a great kid and you both needed to be together.

But that’s part of the problem. Recovery’s a bitch at the best of times and things won’t get any easier after the knee surgery. I found a doctor who thinks maybe an experimental procedure could increase my range of motion but I have to travel to get it done and it’s already taken 7 weeks to get on the orthopedist’s schedule. So, reluctantly, I left Chicago last week and I don’t know for how long. Because the surgery is only part of what’s going on. Here’s the rest of the story, as they say.

I have it on good authority you were disappointed with me, with my efforts on our last adventure. Truthfully, I was, too, but I told you that. Seems you didn’t let me know how you saw things, but you did discuss it with someone else, and that’s what cut me to the quick. My source is pretty unimpeachable so I even know who you talked to and when and that there are people who think I should never have held onto the Swords for you. That I failed the Sword. Maybe that’s right. I did the best I could and I understand I failed spectacularly at parts of the job. But you didn’t ask me to be a Knight, you asked me to be your bodyguard. And when all was said and done, you never came to me to talk through the aftermath, you went to other people. You can’t know how much that hurt. And then I discovered you and Butters arranged to have BFS matters and some other work taken out of my hands so I could recuperate. For a month, I had nothing but appointments, therapy, phone calls and Mister for company. he’s awesome but he couldn’t answer all my questions or keep my mind off all the damage, so there was lots of time for thinking before I made any decisions..

I don’t know when or even if I’ll be back in Chicago. You have a key to the house and you’re welcome to use it whenever you want. I always liked seeing you in my house, you know; always so out of place and at the same time so at home. One of the neighborhood kids comes over every other day to take care of Mister and my mom will take him if you can’t. Turns out she likes small mountain lions. I’ll miss the fur ball. Scratch his ears and let him know I said he was always good company and I value his opinion. Pat Mouse for me, too, and tell Maggie I hope one day we’ll finish the book we started together; she’ll know the one I mean.  
Once I’m better I’ll look for somewhere to rejoin the fight; there must be a place desperate enough for help they’ll take me on. I need to be in the fight, Harry. I told you I was in it to the end and I meant it; I just don’t know if that means coming home again. Please, don’t look for me. I took precautions as I left and there’s a box on the dining room table that you’ll recognize. Open it and you’ll understand what I mean.

Anyway, if you ever need me, ever find something you think I can handle, “send up a flare and I’ll be there.” I told you, Harry, I’m your friend, I’ve got your back. Always.

Karrin


End file.
